


Боги и звери

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Чтобы воевать, нужен ум, решимость, сила и оружие. Однако всё это не главное. Бледные Крестоносцы следуют за магистром вглубь джунглей планеты Либер, чтобы получить то единственное, без чего не обходится ни одна война.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 3





	Боги и звери

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущего рассказа  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорелась гражданская война. Брат пошёл на брата. Кровопролитные сражения разбили капитул Бледных Крестоносцев на мельчайшие осколки.  
Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, стали преследовать как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявил капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставил верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он пожелал использовать их в своих целях.  
Космические десантники высадились на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Бертрана Капэти. Крестоносцы встретились с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и погибли бы, если бы Флориан не выпустил на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, одолел Хранителя Секретов и скрылся. Он пообещал напоследок, что расквитается и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но Бертран не был разочарован. В награду космические десантники получили отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала. 

Действующие лица:  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр капитула Бледные Крестоносцы,  
\- Диего Руис - капитан ударного крейсера "Лунное Затмение",  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец капитула Бледные Крестоносцы,  
\- Даниэл Перес - сержант капитула Бледные Крестоносцы,  
\- Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
\- Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Боги и звери

1  
Звезда R-198 готовилась стать белым карликом. Несколько миллионов лет отделяло красного гиганта от мига, когда он распахнёт объятия и поглотит одинокую планету на окраине системы, чтобы переродиться. А пока это не произошло, звезда наблюдала за пустынным миром и с бесконечным аппетитом ожидала пиршества. Время от времени её отвлекали назойливые металлические насекомые, но они не стоили внимания светила.  
Руководители исследовательских экспедиций лишь вздыхали, когда просматривали отчёты пробных зондов. Они ясно осознавали, что потратили время зря и стоит попытать счастье в другом месте. Планета R-198-I оставалась необитаемой вплоть до конца тридцать третьего тысячелетия.  
Пурпурные цветки Варпа распустились в холодной пустоте и исторгли из себя пять величавых кораблей. Гостями оказались ударные крейсера новообразованного капитула космического десанта. Ни одинокая планета, ни войско Ангелов Смерти ещё не имели названия, но когда они встретились, миры Сегментум Обскурус услышали два новых имени. Бледные Крестоносцы Нового Салима. Адептус Астартес получили имя в честь мёртвой поверхности R-198-I, лишённой воды и растительности, а планету стали называть Новым Салимом, как древний город на Терре.  
Колонии не растут в холодных пустынях. Другое дело – неприступная твердыня вдали от любопытных глаз. Космические десантники вели род от Рогала Дорна, великого полководца и архитектора, и среди них было немало талантливых инженеров и строителей. Ангелам Смерти не понадобилось много времени, чтобы возвести в пустошах шедевр фортификации.  
Тогда никто и помыслить не мог, что цитадель падет всего лишь за один день. Он настал в середине тридцать шестого тысячелетия, когда на борту "Лунного Затмения", ударного крейсера пятой боевой роты собрались маршалы Крестоносцев. Они слушали сержанта Флориана Дескина и провидца Дэя Нофа, которые с боем вырвались из крепости Нового Салима и принесли дурные вести.  
Рыба гниёт с головы. Порча поразила светлейшие умы капитула. Стала ясно, почему ветераны Бледных Крестоносцев десятилетиями не показывались на полях сражений. После прозвучавших слов, некоторые офицеры желали смерти хулителям, но те подкрепили показания голозаписями и пиктами. Ротные кузнецы обработали материалы и сломленными голосами подтвердили подлинность. На записях Дескин и Ноф осматривали тайный храм в казематах капитула. Его заливала кровь, а у мерзкого идола лежали тела смертных слуг космических десантников. Идол – существо с телом женщины, птичьими крыльями и звериной головой, которую венчали рога и зажжённая свеча.  
После таких картин Крестоносцы кидались обвинениями, вступали в драки, истово молились или погружались в себя. Однако через час они приняли решение очистить дом от скверны.  
2  
Шаг и прыжок. Гравитация Нового Салима гораздо слабее в сравнении с планетами, похожими на Терру. Война здесь отличалась от сражений на обитаемых мирах Империума, но космические десантники хороши на любом поле боя.  
Флориан Дескин приземлился на серый песок, присел на колено и дал пару коротких очередей из штормового болтера. Обычный человек уже бы перевернулся и отправился в суматошный полёт от чудовищной отдачи оружия, но только не Ангел Смерти. Разрывные снаряды высекли искры из терминаторских доспехов ветерана капитула. Ответом стал ракетный залп с расстояния трёхсот метров. Ветераны редко промахивались, но и Флориан не стоял на месте. В зареве взрыва он взлетел в воздух и приземлился только через полминуты, чтобы продолжить бой.  
Орбитальная бомбардировка перегрузила пустотные щиты цитадели и разнесла часть крепостных стен. Если бы крейсерам на орбите не приходилось маневрировать, чтобы не попасть под удар противокосмической обороны, они могли бы заняться и многочисленными сторожевыми пушками, но и небольшого вклада оказалось достаточно. Третья и пятая боевая рота отправились на штурм при поддержке отделений штурмовиков, опустошителей и бронетанкового кулака.  
Войско Дня, первая рота Крестоносцев, удерживало периметр, разрушенный бомбардировкой. Еретики надеялись, что машинные духи генераторов помилуют их грешные души и заработают вновь. Восемь десятков против четырех сотен.  
– Они вывели "Месть падшим!" – прогремел возглас маршала Тибо Буффара.  
"А я всё думал, когда он появится", – подумал Дескин.  
Могучая боевая машина первой роты грозно зарычала и двинулась на приближающихся захватчиков. "Лэндрейдер" укрепил редеющие ряды терминаторов и опрокинул наступающих. Залпы сдвоенных лазерных пушек с такой силой вонзились в последний "Хищник", что танк оторвался от земли. Он отлетел на несколько метров, рухнул в серую пыль и застыл навеки. Победитель жестокой схватки с автоматическими турелями замер среди моря обломков техники верных Крестоносцев. Маршал Тибо Буффар не успел отчаяться. Ураган болтерных зарядов "Мести падшим" разорвал его на куски.  
Вокс переполнился руганью.  
– Бегите, братья! Они должны видеть наши спины! – отдал приказ Дескин. Теперь он стал старшим офицером.  
Прозвучавшие слова встретили бы гнев и разочарование, если бы Флориан не продолжил:  
– Прячьтесь за подбитой техникой. Готовь бронебойные, Большой Хрен!  
– Понял тебя, Дырявая Голова! – ответил сержант опустошителей Ричард Кеннеди.  
Флориан отступил за раскалённый остов дредноута.  
"Сейчас попляшете, предатели!" – подумал Дескин, глядя, как среди разбитых машин опустошители готовятся встретить громадного стального зверя первой роты.  
Флориан увидел, как две дюжины оставшихся терминаторов клюнули на наживку и двинулись следом за "Лэндрейдером". Они хотели разом покончить со всеми наглецами, которые решили штурмом взять цитадель. Предатели наступали осторожно, потому что ауспики их доспехов не работали на больших расстояниях. Свою лепту также вносили помехи из-за раскалённых добела обломков, за которыми прятались Крестоносцы.  
Визор шлема вывел карту с местами, где находятся уцелевшие бойцы. Флориан отправил сообщение группе космических десантников, которые отступили дальше остальных:  
– Мануэл, собери всех поблизости и начни обстрел "Мести".  
– Есть, сержант!  
"Месть падшим" просиял настоящим огненным фонтаном, когда впереди появились цели. Лазерные лучи резали и испепеляли, а штурмовые пушки рвали в клочья.  
– Отступай дальше в поле, Жазу!  
Госпитальер не ответил. Но в вокс-приёмнике Флориан слышал его тяжёлое дыхание. Мануэл бежал со всех ног.  
"Лэндрейдер" переехал подбитый и искореженный "Носорог" и оказался под прицелом опустошителей. Водитель-механик каким-то шестым чувством почуял неладное и начал разворачивать машину, но не успел. Хотя лазерные лучи бойцов девятой роты не смогли пробить лобовую броню "Мести падшим", плазменные шары объяли орудия "Лэндрейдера", а ракета Ричарда выбила несколько катков и сорвала левую гусеничную ленту. Терминаторы тут же сторицей воздали опустошителям за потерянный танк, но жертва тяжеловооружённых бойцов помогла переломить ход боя.  
– За мной! – проорал Флориан. – С нами Император!  
Космический десантник бросился на врага из укрытия. Дескин добрался до ближайшего противника и поднырнул под выпад силового кулака. Разряды смертельного оружия обожгли шлем Флориану. Дескин ударил дулом болтера в подбородок воина и нажал на спусковой крючок. Доспехи с обезглавленным трупом внутри едва не раздавили Флориана, но тот вовремя отпрыгнул в сторону и дал ещё несколько очередей. Болтерные заряды попали в пусковую установку "Циклон" второго терминатора. Ракеты подорвались. Ночь расцвела ещё одним огненным всполохом. Крестоносцы в яростной атаке раздавили терминаторов первой роты. Уцелевшие танкисты ничем не смогли помочь братьям, их превратили в решето.  
– На прорыв! – крикнул Флориан.  
Сержант задержался только для того, чтобы взять с тел убитых патроны для оружия. Он одним из последних пересёк защитный периметр, когда пустотные щиты вновь задрожали невидимым покровом. Температура выросла, атмосфера наполнилась кислородом, а гравитация позволила, наконец, просто бежать, а не скакать, как кузнечик. Благословленные Омниссией устройства Адептус Механикус превратили безжизненную пустошь в место, где можно ходить без скафандра.  
Флориан Дескин оглядел оставшихся бойцов. К своей радости, сержант заметил и Ричарда, и Джеймса Райана, ротного знаменосца. На стяге в чёрном поле сияла серебристая поверхность Нового Салима, пересечённая горными хребтами и кратерами, а в центре кровью пылал крест храмовников. Райан поднял знамя выше, и Крестоносцы закричали от восторга. Однако веселье быстро смолкло. Предстояло ещё найти и убить лучших воинов капитула. Магистр со свитой – грозный противник.  
Флориан отдал несколько команд и подготовил космических десантников к атаке на монастырь. Он решил ворваться внутрь первым, со знаменосцем и штурмовиками восьмой роты. Неполная сотня Ангелов Смерти двинулась к вратам крепости.  
Дескин взбежал по ступеням к входу в монастырь. Он приказал штурмовикам установить мелта-бомбу на вратах. После взрыва воины забросили несколько дымовых гранат внутрь. Скорее привычное действие, чем явная польза, и, как оказалась, именно благодаря привычке штурмовики продержались целую минуту. Внутри их ожидали не только ветераны, но и вооружённые слуги капитула. Они не могли ничего разобрать в облаке тумана.  
– В атаку! За Императора! – прокричал Флориан и кинулся в проём.  
Боль раскалённой иглой пронзила разум сержанта. Его как будто бы ударили молотом прямо по голове. Дескин упал на спину. Кровь залила лицо и ослепила его. Он слышал лишь, как Райан выругался и воткнул знамя в каменный пол.  
– Спокойно, сержант, я вас вытащу, – прозвучал встревоженный голос знаменосца. – Госпитальер!  
Повсюду гремел бой, а Дескин чувствовал, что его тащат всё дальше и дальше от сражения. Накатила слабость, но он не собирался сдаваться.  
– Подни... – закружилась голова. – Подними меня!  
– Госпитальер! – Ещё раз прокричал Райан.  
– Не ори! – отозвался Жазу, – сними шлем!  
– А если... – начал говорить знаменосец, но госпитальер его перебил.  
– Если не снимешь, он не жилец! – сказал как отрезал Мануэл.  
Вернулось зрение. Госпитальер отбросил в сторону разбитый шлем Ангела Смерти и медицинской салфеткой убрал кровь с лица Флориана.  
– Я должен... Вернуться... В бой.  
– Всё, сержант, – Жазу извлекал осколки и зашивал раны, а Райан удерживал Флориана. – Для вас эта битва окончена.  
Боль от работы госпитальера жгла адским огнём, но Дескин все дела доводил до конца.  
– "Подбодри" меня! – прошипел Флориан.  
Жазу разразился бранью, а потом сказал:  
– У тебя каша вместо головы! Стимуляторы только усугубят дело! Ты и часа не протянешь!  
– Коли, будь ты проклят!  
– Чёрт с тобой, идиот! – Жазу уколол сержанта иглой из перчатки-нарцетиума.  
Дикое сочетание химикатов в мгновение ока распространилось по крови сверхчеловека. Боль исчезла. Флориан поднялся на ноги и вдохнул обжигающий глотку морозный воздух. Чувства обострились. Ему казалось, что он слышит ослабевающее биение сердец умирающих. Он видел, как из тел погибших братьев наружу рвутся души. Дескин поглядел на небо. Вместо привычного кроваво-красного круга на него взирал огромный зелёный глаз с вертикальным зрачком. Око неведомой твари наблюдало за Флорианом, время от времени двигая третьим веком. Далёкие звезды тоже сверкали изумрудными очами. Вселенная устремила взор на крохотную песчинку.  
3  
Флориан очнулся ото сна. Он так и не добрался до матраса, когда почувствовал объятия Морфея. Привалился к стене и заснул. Упасть ему не дала только силовая броня.  
Космический десантник покинул трюм и выбрался на палубу боевого катера. Этот корабль Крестоносцы нашли в речном порту Либерталии, который чудом пережил орбитальную бомбардировку. Катер представлял собой дырявое корыто, но кузнецы быстро привели его в порядок и подготовили к путешествию. "Громовые Ястребы" же Флориан отправил на разведку местности. Колонисты составляли карты, но они не закончили работу, а Дескин хотел выбрать для крепостимонастыря лучшее место на Либере.  
Проведя минуту на палубе, Флориан вспотел. Давала знать удушливая жара джунглей.  
"У истока реки Свободной должны обитать дикие племена потомков первых колонистов Либера. Они станут твоими воинами", – так сказал инквизитор Бертран Капэти.  
Бледные Крестоносцы с воодушевлением встретили щедрое предложение инквизитора. Они больше не жалкие бродяги и не презренные еретики. У Крестоносцев вновь появилась цель.  
Все братья находились на постах. Теперь Дескин нёс почтенный титул магистра капитула, несмотря на то, что в его подчинении находилась только горстка Ангелов Смерти и экипаж "Лунного Затмения". Никто не смеялся и не шутил по этому поводу. Все прекрасно знали Флориана, как хорошего друга и бесстрашного командира. Бледные Крестоносцы без колебаний признали его право вести их в бой.  
На носу катера как-будто молния мелькнула. Дозорный Даниэл Перес махнул широким боевым ножом и разрубил огромную змею, которая свисала с ветки дерева над рекой. Даниэл снял шлем, поднял всё ещё шевелящуюся часть пресмыкающегося и начал есть.  
Флориан подошёл к дозорному. Змея казалась толстым канатом тёмно-зеленого оттенка, который обмакнули одним концом в банку с красной краской. Перес весь перепачкался кровью. Однако он не мог устоять перед соблазном съесть что-нибудь отличное от пищевых концентратов.  
– Как на вкус? – спросил Флориан.  
Дозорный в ответ протянул змею командиру.  
– Нет, спасибо, я не голоден, – Дескин улыбнулся и отказался от добычи старого рыбака.  
Даниэл Перес родился в Портиспании. В мире безбрежного океана с платформами-городами, на планете исследователей и торговцев, пиратов и рыбаков. Охотники на морских чудищ могли месяцами выслеживать добычу, чтобы потом убить её метким броском гарпуна. Дозорные ценили их безграничное терпение, поэтому когда Перес дослужился до ветерана первой роты, его сразу перевели инструктором в десятую.  
Даниэл Перес вместе с Дэем Нофом могли поспорить с Флорианом за власть над Крестоносцами. Старшие, куда более опытные и могучие воины. Вот только если Нофу не доверяли и просто побаивались провидца, то Даниэл сам не спешил занять опустевший престол. Обаятельный, но не властолюбивый, настоящий "отец солдатам", как выражались в Астра Милитарум.  
Даниэл, недолго думая, проглотил последний кусок змеи, стёр с отливающей бронзой кожи кровь пресмыкающегося и сказал:  
– Зря, мясо необычное, но съедобное, а яд оставляет приятное послевкусие.  
– Видел что-нибудь? – Дескин снял и выжал досуха повязку для глаза, которая успела пропитаться потом.  
– Последнее время я стал каким-то дёрганым, магистр, – проговорил ветеран. – Ненавижу себя за это.  
– Что там, во тьме? – Дескин кивнул в сторону берега, где сгущался лес.  
– Ничего интересного, магистр, – Перес нервно пригладил свои чёрные, вьющиеся волосы, – но за нами следят. Нутром чую.  
– Отдохни. Я велю, чтобы тебя сменили.  
Даниэл только рукой махнул:  
– Нет, я нисколько не устал. Тем более подкрепился только что.  
– Как знаешь, Даниэл, – Флориан повернулся и пошёл обратно в трюм.  
– Магистр! – прикрикнул Перес. – Спасибо за броню! Я уже забыл, как приятно её носить.  
Дескин кивнул в ответ. Дозорный облачился в силовую броню по его приказу. Флориан рассчитывал произвести впечатление на дикарей. Явиться в обличье Бога.  
Он снова нацепил повязку, которая скрыла уродливую впадину страшной раны, но оставила на виду тёмные рубцы от осколков и пустое место там, где должно быть ухо. Флориан собирался вернуться в трюм и посмотреть, спит ли Ноф. Однако Дескину не пришлось трудиться, провидец сам поднялся навстречу.  
– Доброй ночи, магистр. Мне кажется, пришла наша очередь, встать на часы. Или опять клонит ко сну?  
– Нет, Дэй. Я искал тебя.  
Дэй Ноф понял всё с полуслова и ответил:  
– Предчувствия Переса охватили и меня. В этих джунглях нет колдунов, но я ощущаю присутствие. Это "что-то" как тень в тёмном углу комнаты. Посветишь – никого нет, но тень всегда возвращается.  
Флориан посмотрел на Нофа, но увидел лишь своё отражение в шлеме провидца.  
– Придётся смириться с неприятным ощущением, – продолжил Дэй. – Такие места не редкость. Возможно, когда-то в этих джунглях открылись врата в Варп или произошло столкновение сильнейших разумов. Лес хранит отпечаток психической мощи.  
– Надеюсь, только отпечаток, провидец.  
Дэй Ноф поднялся на палубу, взялся за поручни и оглядел окрестности.  
– Кстати, – вдруг заговорил Дэй, – Макбрайд проговорился, что ты предсказал подрыв Кеннеди на гранате, так ли это?  
"Если бы только подрыв", – Флориану стоило больших усилий подавить эту мысль в зародыше.  
– Всего лишь шутка.  
Дэй помолчал несколько мгновений и произнёс:  
– Когда ты вступил в ряды Крестоносцев, великий провидец Мэйрдин поведал мне, что твоя психическая сила спит. Мэйрдин чувствовал её, но не мог пробудить. Похоже, что ранения сделали за него всю работу.  
– Если начну пускать молнии из рук, ты узнаешь об этом первым.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как опасен неопытный псайкер, Флориан. Не раз сталкивался с этими несчастными душами.  
– Буду бдителен.  
Провидец дал понять, что разговор окончен, когда прошёл мимо Флориана. Магистр же отправился на корму и похлопал по плечу воина у стационарного орудия:  
– Кохран, пришёл мой черёд.  
Космический десантник вздрогнул. Далеко не все привыкли к новому, синтетическому звучанию голоса Флориана.  
– Вы уверены, магистр? Я могу сутками тут стоять.  
– Да, Дуглас.  
– С нами Император, – воин тихо проговорил девиз Бледных Крестоносцев, отпустил спаренную пушку и пошёл отдыхать.  
– С нами Император.  
Мерно шумел двигатель в машинном отделении. Катер уходил всё дальше и дальше, оставляя за собой только шлейф бурлящей пены, белоснежную тропинку к Сердцу Тьмы.  
4  
– Прошу всех присутствующих встать, – инквизитор ударами церемониального молотка объявил о начале заседания.  
Чёрная судейская мантия сидела на Бертране Капэти как влитая. Пышный аллонж лежал в стороне. Роскошная грива черных с сединой волос мешала надеть парик. Инквизитор окинул жёстким взглядом всех присутствующих и начал говорить:  
– Судебное заседание объявляется открытым. Подлежит разбирательству дело по обвинению капитула Бледных Крестоносцев в ереси. На судебное заседание явились: обвинитель – гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей Константинос Ципрас, подсудимые – Бледные Крестоносцы. Представляет подсудимых сержант Флориан Дескин. Порядок в суде обеспечивает свита имперского инквизитора Бертрана Капэти.  
Зал суда на борту "Величия Терры" – не на скорую руку подготовленное помещение. Это настоящий памятник ушедшим эпохам с предметами старины, которые Капэти собирал по всей галактике. Металлические клетки, деревянные скамьи, массивная трибуна и роскошный судейский стол из тёмного дерева имели тысячелетнюю историю. Правда, на сей раз, подсудимые не помещались за решётками. Пришлось даже сдвинуть скамьи к стенам, чтобы всех разместить. Почти восемь десятков Адептус Астартес предстали перед инквизитором. Их окружали солдаты в чёрной панцирной броне, вооружённые крупнокалиберными стабберами. Бледных Крестоносцев обезоружили и заставили снять силовую броню. Многие из них так и не получили медицинскую помощь после боя и тяжело перенесли дознание Серых Рыцарей.  
– Подсудимые, встаньте, пожалуйста. В судебном разбирательстве вы имеете право: знать, в чем вы обвиняетесь, возражать против обвинения, давать показания по предъявленному обвинению, представлять доказательства и защищаться средствами и способами, не запрещенными законами Империума. Вам понятны ваши права?  
– Да, Ваша честь, – прогремел единый хор голосов космических десантников.  
– Слово предоставляется обвинителю, – Капэти пригласил Серого Рыцаря подняться на трибуну.  
Показался Ципрас в полном боевом облачении и с силовой алебардой в руках. Воин самого таинственного и скрытного капитула Империума даже не потрудился снять шлем.  
"Я запомнил твой голос и то, как ты двигаешься. Я убью тебя при следующей встрече!" – подумал Флориан и яд желчной ненависти наполнил его сознание. На совести Серого Рыцаря пятеро замученных во время пыток Крестоносцев.  
– В Новом Салиме мои люди нашли храм нечестивой силе, чьё имя не следует произносить вслух, – прогремел громкий, как боевой клич, голос Серого Рыцаря. – Там устраивали кровавые обряды. Мы обнаружили шесть трупов, а также части тел, которые принадлежат примерно сотне других людей. Также во время вскрытия тел предателей первой роты, апотекарии опознали мутации, свойственные демонопоклонникам. Не могу умолчать о событиях на орбите Нового Салима, хотя вы, инквизитор...  
– Ваша честь, – поправил гроссмейстера Капэти.  
Серый Рыцарь покачал головой. Он собрался с мыслями и продолжил:  
– Сержант Дескин сообщил на "Величие Терры" о решении начать штурм, не дожидаясь поддержки Ордо Еретикус. Он сказал, что это единодушное решение офицеров, но четвёртая рота капитула не стала участвовать в десантировании. И даже более того, начала абордаж оставшихся на орбите кораблей.  
Ципрас ударил кулаком по трибуне:  
– Куда ни глянь, любого моего свидетельства достаточно для уничтожения этих мерзавцев! Разве ты не понимаешь, "Ваша честь"! Мы имеем дело с угрозой, перед которой вся твоя предыдущая деятельность – ничто! Это высший демон и он может находиться здесь и сейчас в одной или во множестве оболочек и смеяться над нашими театральными постановками!  
– Тишина! – прогремел возглас Капэти под аккомпанемент неистовых ударов молотка.  
Константинос Ципрас нехотя успокоился и отошёл в сторону.  
– Флориан Дескин, вам понятны предъявленные обвинения?  
– Да, Ваша честь.  
Сержант выступил вперёд. Под конвоем солдат Инквизиции он прошёл за трибуну.  
– Ваша честь, я хотел бы начать защиту братьев с самого простого. – Флориан обдумал слова задолго до суда, когда вопросы Константиноса во время дознания стали цикличны и Дескин перестал обращать на них внимание. – Физические изменения. Ни у одного из присутствующих воинов капитула нет ни следа мутации. Об этом прекрасно знают апотекарии Ципраса.  
– Продолжайте, сержант.  
– Бунт маршала Гэвина О'Лири. Чтобы наиболее точно поведать Уважаемому Суду о печальных событиях на орбите Нового Салима, мне понадобится помощь свидетеля.  
– Конечно, кто вам нужен, сержант? – спросил инквизитор.  
– Капитан "Лунного Затмения" Диего Руис.  
Из толпы показался чудовищно изувеченный боец. Тюремная роба пропиталась кровью. Левый рукав пустовал от локтя, правый просто висел. Лицо опухло и отливало лиловым цветом. Разобрать внешность не представлялось возможным. Но, несмотря ни на что, капитан держался гордо. Спина прямая, походка уверенная. Флориан уступил место на трибуне брату по оружию, а сам вернулся в толпу.  
– Ваша щешть, я командовал "Лунным Жатмением", когда нащалщя абордаж, – Руис потерял множество зубов во время допросов.  
Бертран Капэти кивнул и жестом позволил свидетелю продолжить.  
– Перед нащалом штурма Флориан Дешкин решил оштавить на борту три отделения дешантников и вооружить вшех матрошов. Если бы не эта мера, я не берушь гадать, как шложилишь бы дальнейшие шобытия. Кошмищешкий бой и беж предательштва четвёртой роты шкладывался неудащно. Абордаж крейшера первой роты "Мещ Дорна" оказалшя западнёй. "Царштво Небешное", корабль третьей роты...  
– Ближе к делу, капитан, – проворчал Капэти.  
Диего Руис не смутился и продолжил:  
– Я вштретилшя ш маршалом Гэвином О'Лири на моштике. И заштрелил его из плажменной винтовки. Жаль, что оружие меня вшё-таки подвело, – Диего поднял культю левой руки. – Но я шобрался и провёл бой ш "Жгущей жвеждой" и захващенным "Пламенем шердеж". В конже конжов, моя команда шократилась вдвое, но унищтожила предателей в кошмоше. Тоже шделал Флориан в Новом Шалиме. Шо вшеми еретиками поконщено.  
– Благодарю, капитан. Вы свободны, – Капэти дал сигнал солдатам проводить Диего обратно. – Флориан Дескин, вернитесь за трибуну.  
– Спасибо, Ваша честь. Теперь я хотел бы разъяснить обвинителю, – Флориан бросил взгляд полный ненависти на Ципраса, – насчёт поклонения демонам. Наш капитул почитает Чёрных Храмовников и стремится им подражать, поэтому мы всегда участвуем в крестовом походе. Наши корабли без устали бороздят просторы галактики и редко возвращаются в родную гавань. С тех пор, как Войско Дня перестало появляться на поле боя, и "Меч Дорна" возил лишь новобранцев, закрывающих бреши, ни один из присутствующих воинов не возвращался в Новый Салим. Судовой журнал в вашем распоряжении, гроссмейстер.  
Серый Рыцарь фыркнул:  
– Это ничего не доказывает, вы могли и раньше вкусить запретный плод.  
– В порядке очереди. Соблюдайте регламент! – застучал молотком Капэти.  
– Я сыт по горло этим цирком, "Ваша честь"! – гроссмейстер выплюнул последние слова, как ругательство. – Ты фаворит Великого Инквизитора, Капэти. Но, люди не вечны, а я терпелив. Наступит день, и я истреблю этих демонопоклонников!  
Флориан ожидал оглушающего взрыва, но Бертран удостоил охотника на демонов только презрительным взглядом.  
– Суд признает в качестве обстоятельств, смягчающих наказание: признание вины, раскаяние в содеянном и помощь следствию. Суд приговорил: признать капитул Бледных Крестоносцев отлучённым.  
Алебарда Серого Рыцаря заискрилась энергией. Он приготовился начать резню здесь и сейчас. Сердца Флориана как будто бы перестали биться.  
– Запасы геносемени капитула, его флаги, символы и реликвии должны быть изъяты и уничтожены. Бледных Крестоносцев никогда не существовало. И этого суда тоже, – Бертран Капэти в последний раз поднял и опустил молоток.  
Константинос Ципрас постоял в нерешительности. Он так и не дождался слов об уничтожении оставшихся членов капитула. Серый Рыцарь с явным разочарованием выдохнул и отключил питание оружия. Не сказав ни слова, он направился к выходу. Уже у дверей Ципрас остановился, повернулся и спокойно произнёс, перед тем, как уйти:  
– Когда-нибудь ты пожалеешь об этом, Капэти.  
Бертран пожал плечами, сбросил мантию и спустился к десантникам. Бледные Крестоносцы получили помилование, но ещё не поняли этого.  
– Флориан, – Бертран обратился к предводителю десантников. – Нужно переговорить с глазу на глаз. Завтра вечером, в архиве.  
Дескин не ответил. Он не мог оторвать глаз от трибуны. За ней стояло нечто. Он никогда раньше не видел таких существ. Невысокая тварь, покрытая корой и листьями, отдаленно напоминала человека. Завораживали глаза. Ядовито зелёные с вертикальным зрачком и третьим веком.  
– Ты видишь меня? – прозвучал вопрос, от которого по спине Флориана побежали мурашки.  
5  
Тело отозвалось раньше, чем Флориан успел что-нибудь сообразить. Свист рассекаемого воздуха заставил сверхчеловека отклониться в сторону. Годами вырабатываемое чутьё сделало своё дело. Первая стрела черкнула по лбу и сорвала повязку, от второй Дескин увернулся, а третью поймал рукой. От следующего града стрел с каменными наконечниками Крестоносец укрылся за орудийным щитом. Пророкотал болтер с правого борта.  
– Отставить! – закричал Флориан. – Брать живьём! Перес, Кохран, Ноф за мной!  
Магистр спрыгнул за борт и топором пошёл ко дну. Он чуть не увяз в иле, но всё-таки поднялся. Флориан разобрал во тьме молниеносное движение и выбросил вперёд руку с боевым ножом. Зубастая тварь, притворявшаяся старой корягой у берега, решила полакомиться нарушителем своих границ. Вот только напала на куда более опасного зверя. Из воды космический десантник выбрался уже с новым трофеем. Он бросил голову рептилии на песок и помчался во мрак леса.  
Тьма не пугала. Флориан стал иначе относиться к ней в тот день, когда в подарок на пятнадцатилетие ему имплантировали оккулоб. Ночь потеряла таинственность и стала лишь обесцвеченным днём. Космический десантник видел каждую веточку и каждую кочку на пути. Дескин разобрал несколько цепей следов, но все они обрывались. Лучники как сквозь землю провалились.  
Бешеный марафон едва не закончился несчастьем. Дескин вылетел из джунглей и едва успел остановиться на краю обрыва. Земля вдруг ушла из-под ног, но Крестоносец успел ухватиться за корень гигантского дерева, который стелился рядом.  
"Лететь пришлось бы долго. Заманили как каких-нибудь животных, хитрые ублюдки!" – пришло на ум Флориану.  
Подоспел Дэй Ноф и помог магистру подняться на ноги.  
– Ты знаешь, где они, провидец? – спросил Флориан, переведя дух.  
Слепой старец разочарованно развёл руками:  
– Нет, сплошной белый шум, как от водопада. Мощь былой силы этого леса заглушает любую ауру.  
Из джунглей показался Перес:  
– Хороши! Надеюсь, пойдут за нами без лишней крови, – глаза дозорного горели восторженными искрами.  
Последним из леса выбежал Дуглас Кохран. Вне кабины "Громового Ястреба" он чувствовал себя не на своём месте. Пилот хотел как можно быстрее вспомнить всё то, чем так давно не занимался.  
– Почему они вообще начали стрелять? – спросил Дуглас.  
– Они увидели в нас персонажей своих мифов, – начал объяснение Флориан. – Эти люди не по доброй воле бежали в лес. После того, как наш великий предок поганой метлой гнал предателей с Терры, одна банда зализывала раны здесь. И сполна отыгралась за поражение.  
– Значит, ты с самого начала знал, что убедить их сложно?! – воскликнул Перес.  
– Самое время стать дипломатом, Даниэл. Или ты всю жизнь собрался шашкой махать? – ответил Флориан.  
Перес лишь хмыкнул.  
Среди деревьев мелькнула тень. Флориан со своими боевыми братьями кинулся в чащу. Несколько хищных бросков и Дескин застыл на месте, что есть сил вглядываясь и вслушиваясь. Ни движения, только уханье ночной птицы вдалеке и тихий рокот двигателя лодки, который работал сейчас на холостых оборотах.  
"Чёрт побери. Неужели я схожу с ума?!" – подумал Флориан.  
"Я тоже видел эту тень", – в сознание магистра, как всегда, без предупреждения, ворвался лёд мыслей провидца. – "Тёмный угол, Флориан. Мы светим и тени нет".  
– Отбой. Они ушли, – произнёс Флориан.  
Ангелы Смерти потянулись обратно к лодке. Дескин хотел перед посадкой найти череп незадачливого хищника, убитого им, но падальщики уже прибрались. На песке магистр нашёл лишь следы крови.  
Крестоносцы вернулись на катер ни с чем и отплыли, а деревья на берегу начали открывать глаза и дышать.  
6  
Видения являлись всё чаще и чаще, по мере того, как лодка с десантниками поднималась выше по течению. Вспышки прошлого и будущего накрывали Флориана с головой.  
"Убирайтесь из моей головы!" – ещё никогда Дескин не терял сознание так часто. После ранений он спал два или три часа в стандартные терранские сутки. После ночного происшествия он приходил в сознание не дольше, чем на минуту. Флориан видел дикие картины, от которых желал лишь повторить самобичевание Дэя Нофа. Ему снилось, как он предает Бледных Крестоносцев, как слепой старец превращается в крылатого демона, как Рогал Дорн бросает вызов Империуму, как Бертран Капэти сбрасывает мощи Императора с Золотого Трона. Картины сменяли друг друга и превращались в цветастый калейдоскоп образов, которые противоречили друг другу. Объединял изображения только один безмолвный зритель – страшное чудовище из коры и с зелёными глазами.  
Флориан прошептал:  
– О, Император Человечества,  
Взгляни на меня с добротой  
Следи за своим слугой и воителем  
И защити меня от опасностей.  
Молитвы сменяли друг друга, а разум Флориан накалялся и сверкал, как сверхновая. Десантник упал на колени и схватился за голову. Дескин оторвал бы её, чтобы прекратить страдания, но здорово ослаб и едва двигался. Никакая "перчатка боли" или ритуальное шрамирование, которое пускали в ход некоторые члены капитула, и рядом не стояли с этой агонией.  
Внезапно всё прекратилось. Ангел Смерти стоял на берегу живописной реки. Вдали шумел водопад. Красочная радуга переливалась над водой, а птицы перекликались звонкой трелью.  
– Флориан, я приношу извинения за причинённую боль. Я хотел понять, что ты за существо и очень торопился, – прозвучал голос, заглушающий водопад и звуки джунглей.  
"Демоны! Неужели всё? Я стал оболочкой для рождённого зла?!" – подумал Флориан.  
– Здесь нет вестников разложения. Оглянись.  
Флориан посмотрел по сторонам. По деревьям скакали диковинные звери и перекидывались фруктами. Один плод упал в воду. Маленькое существо с серой шерстью ухватилось за ветку мощным хвостом и спустилось за обедом. Только для того, чтобы пулей улететь обратно к верхушке дерева, так как чуть само не стало едой для хищной рептилии.  
– Многообразие и торжество жизни.  
– Кто ты? – Дескин направился в джунгли, чтобы найти источник голоса.  
– Я? – невидимый собеседник задумался на мгновение. – Я – мир.  
– Ты... Живой?! – поразился Флориан.  
– Да! Я жив как никогда! Меня всегда вдохновляют новые встречи и знакомства!  
– Но как же? – Дескин не находил себе место. Случившееся казалось невероятным. Разум снова и снова намекал хозяину, что это иллюзия.  
– Вселенная не так проста, как кажется. Те знания, которые ты получал на протяжении всей жизни, лишь ограждали разум от помешательства, – объяснял голос. – Немногие существа способны подобраться к истине. Даже я не в силах.  
Флориан Дескин попытался успокоиться. Он думал о том, как продолжить разговор.  
– Что ты... вы хотите?  
– Живи и наслаждайся каждым мгновением. Открой разум и поделись со мной знаниями о других звёздах.  
– Вы выпустите меня к братьям? – Флориан сжал кулаки.  
– Конечно. Я видел достаточно. Закрытым остался лишь зверь, который зовёт себя Дэй Ноф. Следи за ним, Флориан.  
Магистр проснулся. Дескин уставился на дуло болт-пистолета.  
7  
Флориан резко отпрянул в сторону. Взрывы реактивных снарядов преследовали его до тех пор, пока болт-пистолет не издал тихий щелчок. Дескин резко повернулся и что есть мочи ударил стрелка. Выпад пришелся прямо в зеркало забрала Дэя Нофа и расколол его. Флориан нанёс ещё серию стремительных ударов перед тем, как слепой старец опомнился и обрушил на магистра всю мощь Варпа. Запахло палёным, а защитные системы силовой брони отключили питание, чтобы не пострадали чувствительные схемы и приборы. Доспехи стали неповоротливыми и тяжёлыми. Флориан вложил всю силу в последний бросок и сбил провидца с ног. Он перехватил руки Нофа и проорал:  
– Ты что сдурел, твою мать?!  
– Прочь, демон! – повязка просвечивала синим пламенем в тех местах, где когда-то находились глаза Дэя Нофа. Он как будто бы готовился жечь взглядом.  
Флориан осыпал Нофа всеми известными ругательствами и устало откинулся на спину, глядя в потолок трюма. Наступила тишина.  
– Я думал, что ты впустил в разум зло, Флориан, но ругаться и богохульствовать, так как ты, не сможет ни один демон, – провидец отдышался и добавил. – Прости меня.  
– Знаешь, старый дурак, – отозвался Флориан, – я начинаю привыкать к тому, что брат хочет меня убить.  
– Я видел одержимых, – начал оправдываться Дэй, – и этот случай похожий. Сначала ты отключился, начал что-то мычать и исходить слюной. Потом остальные братья пали без сознания. Я решил действовать.  
– Медаль тебе надо дать, – Флориан попытался приподняться. Получалось с большим трудом. – Сними с меня латы! Молись, что не сжёг духа машины, иначе Уэбстер с тебя шкуру сдерёт.  
Когда последняя часть доспехов осталась лежать на полу, обнажённый и исходящий паром от ожогов десантник поднялся на палубу. Некоторые воины ещё не пришли в себя, другие же обхватили головы руками и наверняка вспоминали о забытом чувстве похмелья. Катер же сел на мель у небольшого островка в широкой части реки. Пробоины в трюме от стрельбы провидца не оставляли надежд на то, что лодку удастся быстро спустить на воду.  
Флориан вернулся обратно. Провидец занимался повреждённым шлемом и вытаскивал острые осколки из лица. Повязка пропиталась кровью от порезов. Могло показаться, что Ноф вырвал глаза совсем недавно. Дескин поискал среди вещей, сложенных в трюме, снаряжение Даниэла Переса. Он облачился в маскировочный комбинезон и совершил несколько простых упражнений, чтобы гибкая ткань приняла форму нового владельца. Ботинки были чуть велики, но вполне удобны. Панцирную броню Дескин оставил в вещевом мешке, ограничился портупеей и вышел проведать подчинённых.  
– Что произошло, чёрт возьми? – спросил Дуглас Кохран.  
Флориан собрался с мыслями и ответил:  
– Провидец считает, что этот лес пережил взрыв психической энергии, которая всё ещё витает в воздухе. – Дескин умолчал о своём кошмаре. Он всё ещё не знал, что рассказать братьям о нём. – Скорее всего, мы попали прямо в средоточие Варпа.  
– Колдовская зараза! – выдохнул Перес.  
– Придётся покинуть катер, – отдал команду Флориан. – Не отчаивайтесь. Мне кажется, мы уже близко к цели.  
8  
Магистр не ошибся. Не прошло и часа, как измазанные тиной и илом Бледные Крестоносцы достигли дикарского поселения. Воины подошли к пристани.  
Хоть шаром покати. Стало ясно, зачем на них нападали охотники и почему так спешил древний разум Либера.  
Деревянные плоты и куполообразные жилища рыбаков из веток и шкур животных пустовали. Жители спешно покинули дома и бежали. За рыбацким поселком протоптанная тропа вела к деревянному частоколу высотой в человеческий рост. За ним открывался город, подобный уничтоженной Либерталии. Вот только Флориан не мог опознать ни одного корабля. Даже не по той причине, что звездолёты вросли в землю и их увивала бурная растительность. Дескин просто не знал таких моделей.  
– Поразительно. Как можно опуститься за тысячелетия, – проговорил Дэй Ноф, осматривая косые лачуги коренных либертианцев, то тут, то там разбросанных среди громад транспортных судов.  
– Уверен, тоже могли бы сказать про нас современники Рогала Дорна, – усмехнулся Перес.  
Крестоносцы проследовали вглубь древнего города. Некоторые костры ещё дымили. Флориан подумал о том, что догнать последние группы не составит труда, но отбросил эти мысли.  
"Нужно как-то по-другому заставить людей вернуться".  
Вскоре Ангелы Смерти добрались до местного храма. В отличие от остальных кораблей этот орбитальный челнок содержали в чистоте. Корпус звёздолёта, который мог поднять на борт тысячи тонн различного груза, покрыли письменами и рисунками. Флориан заметил, что нестойкую к воде краску упорно наносили снова и снова. Народ Либера-I очень трепетно относился к истории. У опущенной рампы, похожего на вытянутый цилиндр корабля, стояли шесты с черепами животных.  
"Внутри наверняка какое-нибудь капище местных божков" – Флориан поднялся по рампе.  
– Кохран, Макбрайд, оставайтесь у входа. Бой не начинать. Поддерживать связь. – приказал Флориан, – Остальные, за мной.  
Крестоносцев встретили черепа животных, чьи пустые глазницы тускло горели. Кости свисали с высокого потолка, лежали на старых ящиках и у ног космических десантников. Внутри каждого черепа тлели угли. Картина бесчисленных мрачных духов наверняка приводила местных жителей в религиозный трепет, но за плечами Бледных Крестоносцев разорение сотен культов. Зрелище никак на них не подействовало. Другое дело – Древо. Гигантское дерево непостижимым десантникам способом пробило корпус судна и раскинуло ветви у потолка в центре космического корабля. Ствол исполина покрывала замысловатая и тонкая резьба, причудливо окрашенная всеми цветами радуги. Одно из изображений походило на до боли знакомого Дескину лесного человека с пронзительным взглядом зелёных глаз.  
Если магистр отвлёкся на картину из кошмаров, то Дэй Ноф почувствовал, наконец, присутствие живого существа. Даниэл Перес также услышал шёпот. Дозорный обошёл ствол, который не смогла бы обхватить даже дюжина людей. Там он увидел сгорбленного старика, который бубнил без остановки. Когда-то давно старому охотнику не повезло. Прожорливый хищник полакомился его ногами. Жрец, обвешенный звериными костями, не спасся с соплеменниками и остался ждать смерти перед ликом богов.  
К своему удивлению, Флориан отметил, что язык старика напоминал Готик. Из сбивчивого шёпота Дескин смог разобрать только:  
– Ужас, ужас...  
Дескин поводил перед глазами дикаря ладонью и приказал Дэю Нофу:  
– Когда старик очнётся, успокой его и спроси, как вернуть людей в город.  
Дэй кивнул и начал дожидаться, когда жрец придёт в себя.  
– Магистр, здесь местные, – прозвучал в воксе хриплый голос Яна Макбрайда.  
Флориан поспешил обратно к выходу. Десантники не покинули постов, несмотря на то, что землю у их ног утыкали стрелы. Вдалеке, на крыше одного из заросших травой кораблей стоял одинокий дикарь. Он яростно кричал и стрелял из лука.  
– Припугнём? – предложил Кохран.  
Флориан поглядел на воина и воскликнул:  
– Даг, ты что?! Это же первый кандидат! Я его сам поймаю.  
– А если западня, магистр? – спросил Макбрайд. – Лучше пойти всем вместе.  
Тут в его шлем врезалась стрела и рассыпалась на кусочки. Ян лишь фыркнул.  
– Нет, этот смельчак просто хочет увести нас подальше от своего народа. Я пойду за ним. Силовую броню за километр слышно, а я быстро смогу его выследить. Так что оставайтесь здесь.  
Флориан закинул болтер за спину и побежал на крики туземца. Дикарь не стал его ждать и скрылся.  
Пока Дескин преследовал смелого охотника, Даниэл Перес с интересом изучал резьбу на колдовском дереве. Дозорный понял, что на нём запечатлели самые важные события из жизни коренных жителей Либера. Вот, крылатая серая птица опустила на землю несколько человечков. Потом тень закрыла солнце. Громадный пурпурный великан со змеиным языком начал разрушать жилища беззащитных людей. Следующая картина – дикари, которые преклонили колени у изящной пирамиды. Даниэл сделал ещё несколько шагов и застыл. На следующем изображении пурпурный великан с оскаленной зубастой пастью скрестил топор с изящными клинками высокого худощавого воителя. Этого воина защищали оранжевые доспехи, покрытые рунами, а голову закрывал вытянутый и замысловатый чёрный шлем с пышным плюмажем.  
9  
Флориан не удивлялся, когда обходил замаскированные ловушки местных охотников. Дескин догадывался, что дикарь попробует завести его в силки или в волчью яму. Он сам неоднократно применял подобную тактику против могучего врага.  
Чуть погодя переменчивый ветер донёс до магистра запах гари. След туземца вывел Флориана на выжженное поле с поваленными деревьями и почерневшей землёй. Космический десантник оказался ошеломлён. Ему даже показалось, что сновидения снова свалили его с ног.  
– Альдари, – выдохнул Флориан, глядя на подбитую технику этой загадочной расы.  
Дескин опознал среди обломков хищный нос "Гадюки" и даже одно оторванное крыло "Сокола". Тут и там лежали сюрикенные катапульты и фузионные пушки чужаков. Флориан лишь раз сталкивался на поле битвы с этим древним врагом, но никогда не забывал о том дне. Тогда рычащий огненный демон аэльдари сокрушил боевые порядки Бледных Крестоносцев и многие братья обратились в пепел под ударами его полыхающего клинка. В тот чёрный для капитула день Дескин впервые ощутил горечь поражения.  
Флориан связался по воксу с Пересом:  
– Даниэл, возьми пару бойцов и двигайся ко мне. Пять-шесть километров на северо-восток от поселения. Будьте бдительны. Возможно здесь чужаки.  
– Есть, магистр!  
Дескин взял в руки болтер. Флориан назвал его "Спасителем" в честь своего погибшего друга и ротного знаменосца Джеймса Райана.  
Если по джунглям Дескин передвигался почти бегом, останавливаясь только у ловушек, то среди техники чужаков он двигался как можно осторожнее. Короткие перебежки от укрытия к укрытию. Теперь, когда магистр оказался без благословлённых Омниссией силовых доспехов, любое ранение из оружия альдари могло стать последним.  
Укрытия остались позади и Флориан шёл, пригибаясь к земле. Он готовился броситься вниз при первом предчувствии грозящей опасности. Тут он увидел дикаря, за которым погнался в лес. Туземец преклонил колени и прислонился головой к засыпанной пеплом земле. Рядом с ним возвышалась фигура чужака. Альдари опирался на клинок, воткнутый в землю, и даже не обращал внимания на человека позади него. Он смотрел на погребальный костёр перед собой, в котором дымились останки павших родичей чужака.  
Флориан навёл оружие на альдари, когда увидел мерцание солнечных лучей на невидимой сфере накрывшей чужака. Дескин поморщился. Болт-снаряд мог просто разбиться о силовой барьер и осыпать смертоносными осколками дикаря. Магистр закинул "Спасителя" за спину и вытащил нож. Уже не скрываясь, он помчался на чужака, но перед последним рывком застыл. Путь ему преградил туземец с серым от пепла лицом.  
– Ты – убийца? – прозвучал нечеловеческий голос. Чужак был облачён в доспехи, состоящие из небольших пластин. Хрупкие только на вид, они хорошо отражали лазерные лучи и даже могли защитить от огня болтеров. Высокий чернёный шлем с ярким оранжевым плюмажем густо покрывали руны. Боевые доспехи были перемазаны потемневшей кровью и измяты. Альдари вышел из боя совсем недавно.  
Космический десантник долго сверлил взглядом бесчувственные линзы шлема чужака, но потом всё же ответил:  
– Я – воин.  
Человеческая речь с трудом давалась чужаку, но Яростный Мститель, так называли этих солдат альдаров в имперской армии, продолжил спустя несколько мгновений:  
– Ты не тот и не другой. Ты просто зверь, посланный закончить дела Той-Что-Жаждет.  
Внезапно чужак опустился на колени и кинул клинок к ногам Флориана. Он отключил защитное поле и склонил голову.  
Воцарилось молчание. Некоторое время Дескин ошарашено раздумывал о действиях, но потом пришла злость. Флориан поддел носком ботинка клинок чужака и бросил обратно.  
– Я не палач. Поднимай меч и умри достойно!  
Чужак не двигался. Флориан подобрался ближе и ударил альдари ногой в грудь. Мститель опрокинулся на спину без звука. Дескин ещё раз опустил свой ботинок, но уже на голову альдари.  
– Я смешал тебя с грязью! Где твоя честь?! Где гордость?!  
– Братья и сёстры пали. Святыни осквернены. Обет нарушен. Теперь я изгнанник. У меня нет чести.  
Флориан презрительно посмотрел на альдари. Отошёл в сторону и плюнул на него.  
– Я всегда считал вас воплощением войны, а как иначе, если вы можете победить Ангелов Смерти! Однако теперь я вижу, что не так уж сильно вы отличаетесь от презренных "мон-кей".  
Дескин перевёл взгляд на туземца. Им оказался крепкий смуглый мужчина лет сорока.  
"Среди племени он, наверное, считается почтенным стариком", – подумал Флориан, глядя на поджарую, изрезанную многочисленными рубцами фигуру и голову, покрытую седыми и спутанными волосами.  
– Слушай, внимательно, человек! – Дескин показал на чужака. – Твой "бог" в пыли. Он слаб, как и любое другое существо.  
– Ты не был на моём месте. Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, – альдари снял шлем. Под ним оказалось голова с тонкими, заострёнными чертами лица и с, чёрными как ночь, длинными волосами. Чужак был истощён. Кожа приобрела бледный оттенок и кости просвечивали сквозь неё.  
– Не знаю?! Я был изгнанником! - аугметика изменила голос и крик превратился в гитарный визг. Дикарь поморщился от громкого и густого звучания. – Я бросал в горн свой флаг и награды! Но я не сжёг волю!  
В глазах чужака, Флориан увидел сомнение и страх. Дескин продолжил:  
– Неужели, когда ты облачался в свои красивые доспехи, ты видел лишь, как тебя чествуют соплеменники? Слава, богатство, почёт? Мне хватило нескольких лет в горниле сражений, чтобы понять. Важна лишь жизнь! Живи и искупи ошибки.  
Флориан сбросил болтер на землю и ухватился за рукоятку боевого ножа.  
– А теперь подними свой меч!  
Альдари дрожащей рукой взял оружие. Он глубоко вздохнул, уже уверенней сделал несколько взмахов изящным клинком, а потом убрал его в ножны на поясе.  
– Какой позор... – прошептал чужак. – Меня пристыдил зверь.  
Флориан двинулся на противника, но альдари выбросил вперёд ладонь.  
– Постой, человек, – чужак поколебался, но продолжил, – я признаю твою силу и благодарю за мудрость. Позволь мне уйти...  
– Нет! – рявкнул Флориан, но натолкнулся на жесткий взгляд синих, как сапфиры, глаз.  
– Я клянусь сойтись с тобой в поединке, но мне нужно вернуть Камни Душ павших воинов на родину.  
– Отлично! У тебя появилась цель! – Флориан подобрался ближе.  
Неожиданно к разговору подключился охотник. Он говорил на ломаном, почти орочьем, Готике, но Флориан разобрал следующее:  
– Бог Смерти, отпусти Высокого Бога. Высокие Боги защищали нас. Мы отдадим тебе жизни. Только отпусти Высокого Бога.  
Ещё некоторое время Флориан взвешивал за и против, но потом убрал оружие. Альдари не стал терять время. Он подхватил изукрашенный ларец, который стоял у погребального костра и направился в сторону пирамиды, выполненной из мерцающего, бледного камня.  
Пирамида скрывала внутри себя усыпальницу. Флориан увидел несколько саркофагов. Они стояли разбитые. Вандалы разбросали по полу останки древних альдари.  
Чем дальше Яростный Мститель заходил в склеп, тем ярче становилось освещение. Пирамида оживала на глазах. В конце концов, в глубине усыпальницы пробудились древние врата.  
Перед тем, как подняться по многочисленным ступеням и скрыться в сиянии портала, альдари повернулся и сказал:  
– Я не забуду твоих слов.  
Флориан подождал, пока сияющее полотно вновь станет лишь изящной аркой, и установил гранаты у основания портала. Чтобы не говорил чужак, он всё равно оставался врагом человечества.  
Когда космический десантник и туземец покинули стены пирамиды, их встретил отряд Даниэла. Дикарь оказался ошарашен при виде череполиких металлических чудовищ, но не падал ниц и держался прямо. Дескин ответил на немой вопрос подчинённых.  
– Альдари. Свяжись с авиацией, Даниэл. Для них есть работа, – Флориан указал на пирамиду. – От этого места камня на камне не должно остаться.  
Магистр повернулся к туземцу. Тот с тревогой переводил взгляд от Флориана к группе Бледных Крестоносцев и обратно. Дескин прикоснулся ладонью к груди:  
– Меня зовут Флориан. А ты, – космический десантник махнул рукой в сторону охотника.  
Дикарь нервно сглотнул и проговорил:  
– Лев Джунглей.  
– Собери племя, Лев Джунглей, и возвращайся в город. Мы не будем никого убивать. Нам нужен мир с людьми этой земли. Ты понял?  
Дикарь кивнул и уже повернулся, чтобы уходить, когда Дескин сказал ещё кое-что:  
– Ты смелый охотник, Лев Джунглей. Передай бесстрашие своим детям.


End file.
